Sammy Keyes' Story Awards
by XxTuti17xX
Summary: Information inside. If that even makes sense. By the way, this is a Sammy Keyes awards thing... if that wasn't obvious from the title.
1. Format

**So guess what? I'm having a story awards thing for Sammy Keyes :D Copy and paste the following to submit a story nominee**.

**Of course a name for the reviewer- **

**Story name:**

**Author:**

***Category:  
><strong>

**And why your nom****inating that story**-

**Okay, so send me a review to nominate, and I will post the results in about a week? Or Wednesday. **

**Also, you can nominate 2 or 3 stories at once or in different ****reviews.**

**Wait, and it has to be an existing story. **

**And, it's okay if you don't pick any of my stories. No hard feelings and I wont take it offensively. And DON'T nominate one of my stories _just _to make me happy and unleft out. **

**And Cyanide 6, thanks for attempting to announce it for me. ****I realized that I would have to do it myself because I had to make rules and an entry form. It means a lot that you would do it for me though. :)**

**So review now or forever hold your peace. Review before Wednesda****y or next Sunday.**

**If you have any questions, feel free to ask. And Anonymous reviews, please at least put a name if your going to nominate. I can't put up your nomination if there's no name. **

***Categories include- Best love story**

**Best action story**

**Saddest story**

**Funniest story**

**Personal favorite**

**Oldest story**

**Good luck to anyone who reviews. Have fun with it. :)**

**Any other categories that you would like please let me know. Also, new crossover, NOW UP! Sammy Keyes and Maximum Ride. Please read and review.  
><strong>


	2. Round 1

**Guys! I'm gonna have to wait a few more days to update this again. There are not enough nominees. And I need more than one for each category.**

**I want to nominate some stories, if that's not weird. But I haven't gotten around to it. I'll update all of my stories in less than a week. **

**I have most of them typed and everything, I just need to read them over because I forgot which is which. And the document names arent helping either because I was too busy typing so fast that I didnt noticed that I put the story name that it was for in abbreviations and then named them chapter something or prologue. So yeah, I feel like a dumbass. **

**So here are the nominees so far:**

* * *

><p><strong>sammykeyesfan89<strong>

**Best action story**

**Supermassive Black Hole**

**xxCammyLoverxx**

**it has so much suspense and is written like a real sammy keyes book would be written.**

* * *

><p><strong>Optimistic4ever<strong>

**Don't Get Lost in Heaven**

**NewGirlinTown212**

**Saddest Story**

**Casey dies and Sammy and her daughter don't know why. Or how. Need I say more?**

* * *

><p><strong>cammygrl<strong>

**Not Nancy, Just Sammy**

**MeIsBee**

**Best Action Story**

**Okay, so this story has not only some cammy-ness to add some sappy romance, but it also has an amazing amount of action in it. Like, a lot. So, because of all of heather and sammy's big showdowns in the story, im nominating this story as 'Best Action Story.'**

* * *

><p><strong>cammygrl<strong>

**See You Again**

**NewYorkDevil**

**Best Love Story**

**This was seriously a hard decision for me to make. I'm a total sucker for cammy, and there are SO MANY great cammy stories out there. However, NewYorkDevil definately deserves a reward on this one, even if she didn't update enough, the story was cute, suspenseful,cammyful,and ended on the perfect note. She did an awesome job on this story, and it definatly deserves and award.**

* * *

><p><strong>cammygrl<strong>

**Math Thoughts**

**Cymraeg**

**Oldest Story**

**This story was published on 12-17-05, and talks about sammy's thoughts of her mother.**

* * *

><p><strong>cammygrl<strong>

**Can't we be mature about this?**

**XxSammyKeyesxX**

**Funniest Story**

**This story, is truly epic. I almost fell off my chair laughing, and I could almost imagine them all throwing food at each other. It was truly hilarious.**

******* rating.**

* * *

><p><strong>cammygrl<strong>

**Terrible Things**

**xxCammyLoverxx**

**Saddest Story (by far)**

**I really am not one to cry over words, but the minute I finished reading this, tears started falling. It's a super sad story, and Steph did a WONDERFUL job of capturing it just right, in a way that made all readers cry.**

* * *

><p><strong>Optimistic4ever<strong>

**Fireflies by Loriot**

**Personal Favorite**

**I love Loriot's stories. Fireflies is a short, sweet story about Billy and Cricket. Needless to say, I love it.**

* * *

><p><strong>NewYorkDevil<strong>

**Run Devil Run**

**xxCammyLoverxx**

**Personal Favorite**

**This story just had me up all fricken night. It's what kept me awake in math class, and the reason I failed my midterm THANKYOUVERYMUCH STEPH... Sammy was more BADASS then usual and she was so conflicted in her thoughts. Casey lurrrrrrved her sooo muchhh. He cared about her even when he was totally pissed at her. It had everything in it, romance, suspense (-.-), humor, action when Cam came and stabbed Sammy. It was totally cheesy at some parts which I just loved. I was seriously DREAMING PARTS OF THE STORY IN MY SLEEP. Cuz she took foreverrrrrr to update *cough***

**I was wondering if I could nominate stories that were published on blogs because she had trouble with FF. But she has an account here... So... I guess not...**


	3. Round 2

**A/N: Okay, still not enough. Here's the category's that have been used so far:**

**Saddest Story**

**Best Love Story**

**Personal Favorite**

**Funniest Story**

**Best Action Story**

**Oldest Story**

**And Nominees are:**

* * *

><p><strong>Kgorange-<strong>

**Story name: Redemption at the end**

**Author: Cyanide 6**

***Category: saddest story**

**And why your nominating that story- this story made me cry it was so touching that Casey did that and how she ended it! Oh my gosh! Such a sad ending**

* * *

><p><strong>Cmmygrl-<strong>

**Redemption at the End**

**Cyanide 6**

**Saddest Story**

**Another extremely sad one. I will say, that I judged it before I read it. I didn't get what was so sad about it until I read the end. And (confession time) I cried. 'Redemption at the End' is a wonderfully written story, that is truly tragic.**

******* rating**

* * *

><p><strong>Optimistic4ever-<strong>

**Fireflies**

**Loriot**

**Best Love Story**

**Loriot made me love the Billy/Cricket pairing. I love the love in this story because it's real. Her style of writing is beautiful, and she captures the characters perfectly. Yes, Billy and Cricket like each other, but they aren't OOC. Both behave in a way that's believeable to the audience.**

* * *

><p><strong>Optimistic4ever-<strong>

**Grapevine Fires**

**CharlieSchulz**

**Personal Favorite**

**This story has been a favorite of mine for so long! It's unique, it focuses partly on Sammy and Casey's daughter. The prologue is really interesting too. The writing style is amazing, I keep wanting to read more! Bit of an old story, for those who haven't read it, go do that now!**

* * *

><p><strong>Optimistic4ever-<br>**

**Sammy Keyes Live**

**NewYorkDevil**

**Funniest Story**

**I have seen a little more than what's posted on FF, and if she sticks to what she wrote before, I can gaurantee that the story will get funnier. Especially when she brings in people live. Like CCG! :)**

****O4E****

* * *

><p><strong>sammykeyesfan89-<strong>

**Best action story**

**Supermassive Black Hole **

**xxCammyLoverxx**

****it has so much suspense and is written like a real sammy keyes book would be written.****

* * *

><p><strong>Optimistic4ever-<br>**

**Don't Get Lost in Heaven**

**NewGirlinTown212**

**Saddest Story**

****Casey dies and Sammy and her daughter don't know why. Or how. Need I say more?****

* * *

><p><strong>cammygrl-<br>**

**Not Nancy, Just Sammy**

**MeIsBee**

**Best Action Story**

**Okay, so this story has not only some cammy-ness to add some sappy romance, but it also has an amazing amount of action in it. ****Like, a lot.** ****So, because of all of heather and sammy's big showdowns in the story, im nominating this story as 'Best Action Story.'****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>cammygrl-<br>****

**See You Again**

**NewYorkDevil**

**Best Love Story**

****This was seriously a hard decision for me to make. I'm a total sucker for cammy, and there are SO MANY great cammy stories out there. However, NewYorkDevil definately deserves a reward on this one, even if she didn't update enough, the story was cute, suspenseful,cammyful,and ended on the perfect note. She did an awesome job on this story, and it definatly deserves and award.****

* * *

><p><strong>cammygrl-<strong>

**Math Thoughts**

**Cymraeg**

**Oldest Story**

****This story was published on 12-17-05, and talks about sammy's thoughts of her mother.****

* * *

><p><strong>cammygrl-<br>**

**Can't we be mature about this?**

**XxSammyKeyesxX**

**Funniest Story**

**This story, is truly epic. I almost fell off my chair laughing, and I could almost imagine them all throwing food at each other. It was truly hilarious.**

********* rating.****

* * *

><p><strong>cammygrl-<br>**

**Terrible Things**

**xxCammyLoverxx**

**Saddest Story (by far)**

****I really am not one to cry over words, but the minute I finished reading this, tears started falling. It's a super sad story, and Steph did a WONDERFUL job of capturing it just right, in a way that made all readers cry.****

* * *

><p><strong>NewYorkDevil-<br>**

**Run Devil Run**

**xxCammyLoverxx**

**Personal Favorite**

****This story just had me up all fricken night. It's what kept me awake in math class, and the reason I failed my midterm THANKYOUVERYMUCH STEPH... Sammy was more BADASS then usual and she was so conflicted in her thoughts. Casey lurrrrrrved her sooo muchhh. He cared about her even when he was totally pissed at her. It had everything in it, romance, suspense (-.-), humor, action when Cam came and stabbed Sammy. It was totally cheesy at some parts which I just loved. I was seriously DREAMING PARTS OF THE STORY IN MY SLEEP. Cuz she took foreverrrrrr to update *cough*****

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so now let's add them up:<strong>

**Saddest Story; nominees- 4**

**Best Love Story**; nominees- 2****

**Personal Favorite**; nominees- 2****

**Funniest Story**; nominees- 2****

**Best Action Story**; nominees- 2****

**Oldest Story; nominees- 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so we need more nominees for: <strong>

**Best Love Story**

**Personal Favorite**

**Funniest Story**

**Best Action Story**

**So yeah, last chance for nominees because the next time I update this the contest will be closed, and I will be posting the final nominees and then after that you tell me which story should win for each category. **

**So don't tell me which story you want to win when you review today or tomorrow, give me more nominations. **

**Review!**

**\ / **

**v**


	4. Voting

**Okay, I got my Nook back today, and I can use the laptop. I'm frigging estactic. Is that how you spell it? Anyway, okay now it's time for you guys to vote. Also, I added a few nominees of my own.**

**Nominees for the Saddest story are:**

**Redemption at the End**

**Don't Get Lost in Heaven**

**Terrible Things**

**Tell Me About Daddy**

**Drunk Driving Sad Sammy Story**

**Rainbow Veins**

**Nominees for the Best Love story are:**

**See You Again**

**Fireflies**

**Family of Jewels: Cravings of a Different Sort**

**All I want for Christmas is you**

**Zap**

**Sex on the Beach**

**Dental Care**

**Nominees for Personal Favorite are: **

**Grapevine Fires**

**Run Devil Run**

**Mob Bosses**

**Love vs. Hate**

**Possessive, are we?**

**Obsessed**

**Who Knew?**

**The Butterfly Effect**

**Nominees for Funniest story are:**

**Can't we be mature about this?**

**Sammy Keyes Live**

**It happened like this**

**Mob Bosses**

**Keep Your Cool, Sammy**

**Social Network**

**Nominees for Best Action story are:**

**Supermassive Black Hole**

**Not Nancy, Just Sammy**

**Mob Bosses**

**Gun Shots**

**Sammy Keyes and the Worst Case Scenarios**

**The Silver Moon Agency**

**Nominees for Oldest story:**

**Sammy Keyes and the Worst Case Scenarios**

**Math Thoughts **

**Those were the oldest Sammy Keyes fanfics' so yeah. Anyway, here's how it works;**

**When you review to vote, you have to do it in this format (I don't care in what order) you can copy and paste, or write it out.**

**Pen Name:**

**Category:**

***Number:**

**And that's pretty much it. The reason for the star next to number is because instead of writing out the title that your voting for just write which number it is, in order from how it starts and for eah category the number starts again.**

**For example;**

**Pen Name: XxSammyKeyesxX**

**Category: Personal Favorite**

**Number: 8**

**Number 8 happens to be 'The Butterfly Effect' by CaseyIsMyValentine. So yeah, the voting closes in how about a week? A week and a half? I know that's a long time but its so that everyone has a chance to vote. Not everyone checks fanfiction every day, and some people can't even go on it because there's no way to. So yeah. Next Friday or next Monday.**

**So review to vote!**

**I also suggest that if you haven't read any of the stories that were nominated, you better read them cause there's a reason why they were nominated! And also, you _MUST_ vote for each category. And only one vote per category and person. But you can change your vote for either category but that's it. And choose wisely cause you know, there are no second votes.**


	5. Winners!

**Okay, so I didn't get that many votes.. So there might be ties or whatever. **

**Saddest Story:**

**Don't Get Lost in Heaven (2)**

**Terrible Things (2)**

**Redemption at the End (1)**

**Best Love Story:**

**Sex on the Beach (1)**

**Fireflies (1)**

**Zap (1)**

**Family of Jewels: Cravings of a Different Sort (1)**

**Personal Favorite:**

**Grapevine Fires (1)**

**Mob Bosses (2)**

**Love vs. Hate (1)**

**The Butterfly Effect (1)**

**Funniest Story:**

**Sammy Keyes Live (1)**

**Mob Bosses (2)**

**Can't we be mature about this? (1)**

**Best Action Story:**

**Not Nancy, Just Sammy (2)**

**Mob Bosses (1)**

**Supermassive Black Hole (1)**

**Oldest Story:**

**Sammy Keyes and the Worst Case Scenarios (4)**

**Okay, only one one of the votes got lost. Sorry Cyanide6, I tried finding it. It was in one of my story reviews' right? I searched all of them and yours wasn't there. :/ Can you try resending it? **

**But as you guys know; Personal Favorite winner is Mob Bosses. **

**Funniest story winner is Mob Bosses.**

**Best Action Story winner is Not Nancy, Just Sammy.**

**Oldest Story winner is Sammy Keyes and the Worst Case Scenarios.**

**Without Cyanide's vote, Best Love Story and Saddest Story have no winner. So Cyanide? Resend the vote! :)**


End file.
